Insomnia
by axlorg89
Summary: Takes the place the night where Lucy reunites with Natsu and Happy. In which an awkward night of hair pulling and single bed sharing might turn out to be something more... Nalu, OU. Oneshot!


**Hello my lovely peoples- *Gets hit with tomatoes* Yes I know I abandoned my stories for a year *Cough* Like Natsu did to his Waifu *Cough* but I couldn't and write this. It basically takes place the night when Natsu, Happy, and Lucy reunite and they stay over at Lucy's house. I'm also crossing my fingers for a Natsu ponytail but I'm pretty sure Cancer will make his appearance next chapter in 419 to cut his hair. Anyways, enjoy~**

_**Insomnia~**_

* * *

Lucy laid on her bed, uncomfortable. She had invited Natsu and Happy to stay the night before they go back to Magnolia, mainly because she needed to buy time to figure out how to explain to the two of them that Fairy Tail doesn't exist anymore. The other small and selfish reason was that she couldn't help but stay awake, wondering if this was real and they were here. Her two best friends were sleeping right beside her, naturally, she would never allow it. She's 18, an adult by now, and she would never sleep on the same bed with another male adult that seemed older than her (She didn't know his exact age), it just screamed indecency.

Even Natsu and Happy were suspicious of Lucy who had insisted that they all share the bed. Again, she would never allow them to, especially before Fairy Tail disbanded, but it was different for today so she just made the case to the two of them, and herself, that the couch was too small. Though Natsu resisted at first, which was odd since he'd usually be the first to jump right in, he eventually let up due to Lucy's insistence. It was bad idea too considering that her bed was a single, though they somehow managed to fit with Happy resting on feet of her bed and the two adults sleeping on their sides. Except Natsu was hogging up all the space and seemed to be inching over, little by little, into her zone. For now at least, Lucy wouldn't mind, because it a constant reminder that they was here and it wasn't all a dream. She wanted to make sure that they wouldn't run off and leave her again, that's why she let the both of them sleep with her, for that reminder. That still didn't change the fact she was uncomfortable and sleepless though.

Lucy was sleeping on her side and Natsu on his stomach, taking up so much space, she scooted more to the corner. If she didn't, she'd have to be forced to rest on his arm, which she felt was too much of a reminder that they were here. Deciding she just needed some warm milk to fall asleep faster, she got up from her bed and made her way to the built in kitchen. It was a small workstation but nothing too special since it literally had only one of everything. Lucy grabbed the lamp that was on the counter and clicked it down as she got to her tiny job. Pulling the mini fridge door open, she got the milk carton out and grabbed a near by bowl to pour around a cup of milk into. She turned the knob of the stove and nothing. Lucy clicked her tongue, the heat was out again. This was certainly not a good apartment like the one back in Magnolia but it certainly was the cheapest. A thought popped into her mind and she smiled at the thought of it. Pouring the milk into a cup, she walked towards her bed was and crouched by Natsu's side.

The dragon slayer was now facing in her direction and was sleeping on his side instead of his back. The blonde whispered his name. "Natsu? Natsu?" The male just stirred in his sleep, mumbling nonsense while his lips stretched from a pout to a smile and then he began to chuckle in his sleep. He still had those cute expressions when he slept. Lucy was glad that nothing had changed much about him, well besides his magic of course ... Deciding whether to bother him or not, she decided to burden him more since they did leave her and continued her hushed calls only to be ignored again. This time she had crouched down to the bed's height and pushed further by gently tugging his mop of a hair. He must have never thought of getting a haircut in any towns or villages he might of visited. If he did visit one for that matter.

Her hair itself was currently let go and she marvelled at how fast Natsu could go grow his. She then imagined Happy and chuckled. Happy should have looked like a dog by now but Lucy guessed his fur didn't grow that long. Soon wrapped up in her own thoughts, she began to curl and let her hands explore his hair for a bit before starting at one of Natsu's strands of hair.

From there, she slowly slid her hand down Natsu's bangs, her hand then followed a particular bang to the end of Natsu's face and for a mere second, she felt his cheek. The reason for the second was because Natsu had suddenly grabbed her wrist, his eyes holding a very intense gaze at her, waiting for her to make a move. Blushing from losing herself she tried to talk and excuse herself but it just came back in high pitch noises. Oh Mavis, she wanted to go in a deep hole. Recognizing Lucy's confused and embarrassed state, he let go of her hand and relaxed his facial expression. Natsu then held a hand up to her, indicating to wait a moment so he could collect his thoughts.

Natsu had thought she might've done something purposefully and he wanted to make sure, but it wasn't on purpose apparently. So it wasn't what he was thinking and he let himself blush a bit at the thought. Finally recovering his thoughts, he sighed before looking up at her lazily.

"What-" He paused, feeling Happy stir at his feet. Now whispering he began again, "Why'd you wake me up? I'm tired…" His drowsiness was beginning to return. The way he said it made Lucy think that the person before her, who just stared intensely at her, was replaced by a little kid woken up on a school day.

"Well, my stove isn't working so I was wondering if you could warm this up." She held up the glass of milk to Natsu's eye level. Yawning a bit, he held up a finger and a tiny flame came at the tip of his finger. He moved his finger to the bottom of Lucy's glass and waited a bit until Lucy told him to stop. "Thanks Natsu." Natsu just nodded. "Sure. anytime," Lucy smiled took a sip of her drink and began to make her way to the kitchen while doing so, his eyes following her silhouette.

It would be a lie to say that he wasn't aware of certain of boundaries that would ever be crossed. He really didn't think much of it prior to a year but he knew it was something Lucy respected highly. There was no doubt he was important to her, but now it was entirely different since he realized what may happen ever since they fought Kain at Tenrou Island on the S-Class exam. Then time passed and she not only became important but also precious to him. He knew what had happened then but he was used to suppressing them with subtle methods such as one-hand hugs, being close to her, and such. It wasn't until he went traveling with Happy how he knew that suppressing them was harder than ever with dangerous thoughts of Lucy. Sure he kept Fairy Tail in his heart at all times, Igneel too with a large place, but Lucy had her own damn selfish place in his heart and it wasn't fair to the guild but he couldn't help it.

He had somewhat hoped that her hand on his cheek was on purpose and almost went with the thought until he stopped himself and wanted to make sure. He heard her heartbeat quicken but just probably from surprise so it shouldn't shock him that much. He was content being friends with her, but after a year, he felt himself twitching since Lucy did change too. It wasn't really his place to sat but since they were adults, didn't she realize that there were certain gaps between males and females?

Sighing he closed his eyes, he wanted his dream to come back instead of these feelings. He had just been dreaming about saving, with his trusty friend Happy, Gildarts and Gray from an evil winged piece of ham by eating the monster of course; and right when he was being praised by the two, Lucy had woken him up.

He rubbed Happy's pelt with his toe for a bit and heard Lucy's steps come to the bed, he was about to move his arm to give the blonde more space until he felt the bed shift unevenly as she got onto the bed. She rested her head on the pillow while her neck rested on his arm. He twitched unconsciously and Lucy, who realized he was still awake, turned to her side facing away from from Natsu. "It's cold and it'll be hard to share a blanket from this distance so I think it'll be alright if we slept closer." It would not be good for Natsu's sake though, but if it was for Lucy, suppressing it was easy. Seeing her ears turn red, he grinned, allowing himself to feel smug for a bit. God he loved this girl.

"I can't wait til we get back to the guild Lucy, they'll be surprised for sure!" He felt her flinch. "A-Ah, yes… Listen, tomorrow I want to tell you and Happy something." Lucy's strained voice made him feel uncomfortable, as if she was hiding something that was really important. He wanted to press further but she already said goodnight and ended the conversation right there and then. Deciding to let go of the topic, he let himself go to sleep, continuing his dream of eating the piece of meat and returning back to the guild with a beat up Gildarts and Gray. Unknown to him though, there was no guild to return to the next day.

* * *

**Haha, I felt in the mood of writing ;-;... My babies are all grown up…. I never thought I'd see the day when they were adults until the end, my sweet children that'll make children.**

**My inspiration was from Akatsuki No Yona's ED 2 Song. (Check out the anime, it's pretty good)**


End file.
